


Mass Effect Kink Meme Femslash Fills

by YetAnotherJoJofan



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherJoJofan/pseuds/YetAnotherJoJofan
Summary: Got bored, decided to fill some quick femslash prompts at Mass Effect Kink Meme.First up is: Lots of ladies ride FemShep
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Miranda Lawson/Female Shepard, Miranda Lawson/Shepard/Samantha Traynor, Samara/Female Shepard (Mass Effect)
Kudos: 16





	Mass Effect Kink Meme Femslash Fills

In an unassuming apartment in the Citadel, a party with some of the most important people in the galaxy raged on. It was a brief respite from the war, perhaps the last chance to unwind they would have, and six females contemplated what they had missed, and what they would gain if victory was achieved.  
  
"I said we should take over the Normandy and become pirate queens together."  
  
"Well, I went up her cabin to take a shower, and left the door open for her..."  
  
"I kept talking to her in poses that showed off my ass."  
  
"I gave her a private lap dance in her cabin."  
  
"And I got on my knees and told her I'd do anything she wanted."  
  
The pulsing beat of music filled the air, along with conversations and laughter from the other rooms as Jack, Samantha, Miranda, Kelly and Samara stared at Liara, waiting for her answer in their little game of _How did you make a move on Shepard?_  
  
"I just asked if she was interested in me..." Liara admitted, feeling as bashful as when she first joined the Normandy. "A few times over the years, and she..."  
  
"Quiet! She is coming." Jack cut her off, nodding towards the approaching redhead.  
  
Shepard walked into the kitchen, flashing her trademark smile at the females gathered across the table sharing a bottle of wine. "I am wounded you didn't invite me for the girl talk."  
  
"Buzz off, girl scout." Jack said. "We are just shooting the shit."  
  
"Reminiscing..." Miranda added. "We have a lot in common, despite our differences."  
  
Shepard opened her mouth to say something witty and charming, like she did all the time, but the sound of shattering glass and Wrex's booming voice calling her name made her go, the group taking a collective deep breath.  
  
"She turned us all down the same way, right?" Samantha continued the conversation. "A little speech about how she wants it, but it wouldn't be right due to her being our commanding officer, etc?"  
  
They all voiced their agreement, leading Jack to down another glass of wine like it was a cheap liquor before continuing.  
  
"Shit, are we even sure that she is into pussy?"  
  
"Trust me, I've seen her search history." Miranda said, taking a sip of wine.  
  
"So did I." Added Liara.  
  
"Me too." Samantha confessed, earning raised eyebrows from the others. "What? I was curious..."  
  
"Back to the matter at hand." Samara spoke, the steady way she talked gathering everyone's attention. "Do you all have the courage to go through with our plan?"  
  
Affirming nods from the other five confirmed what Samara already knew, but a slight smile still crept up her usually stoic façade. "Very well. When this war is over, we will have our revenge."  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Thanks for this, girls." The commander said, enjoying the ride back to her apartment. "I have been waiting to be released from the hospital for so long..."  
  
"You have a clean bill of health, Shepard." Miranda said, looking at woman sitting on the back of the skycar.  
  
"Yes. It was very important to us that you only went home when you were fully fit." Liara added, guiding the skycar to the newly built home they had made for Shepard.  
  
"So, I can enjoy the surprise party you guys have made for me?" Asked Shepard, the sheer joy in her voice making both Liara and Miranda's heart flutter. "I'm not dumb, girls."  
  
"Some will enjoy it, yes." Miranda teased, but Shepard only interpreted it as her former XO playing the part of an ice queen. It wasn't until they reached the house and she only found Samara, Jack, Kelly and Samantha waiting for her that her instincts told her that something was amiss.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" She asked, but got no answer as the blue corona of a biotic field sent her into stasis.  
  
"Do not try to fight back, commander." Samara said, flicking her wrist as she carried the immobile Shepard to a room and laid her down in a massive bed.  
  
Once she was in the bed, her wrists and legs were tied to the bed posts before the biotic field dissipated and she was able to move again. "Girls? This isn't funny... you can let me go now..." Shepard pleaded as Miranda very carefully cut off her clothes, leaving the commander in only her simple panties.  
  
"Shut up, Shepard." Jack said, her maniacal grin making Shepard feel uneasy. But before she could even think about escaping, the sight of six quickly undressing women made her jaw drop and her brain into a fritz.  
  
"Today we take all that is ours... all of the pleasure you've denied us throughout these years."  
  
"Isn't there a better way to do this?" Shepard said, recomposing herself, even if looking at all of those bosoms tantalizingly close to her made it hard to think. "Samantha? Are you ok with this?"  
  
The communications specialist blushed deeply, but she had been through too much to back out now. She gave a firm nod, making all hope of escaping leave Shepard's mind, leaving only the option of hot, sapphic sex with a bunch of sexy females.  
  
Shepard found that she honestly didn't mind that.  
  
"I got dibs on her mouth!" The ever-chipper yeoman was the first to act, straddling Shepard's mouth.  
  
"Uhm... I'll start with her hand?" Samantha said, unsure of how to act.  
  
"There we go!" Jack shouted, grinning like mad. "Let's get this party started, sluts!"  
  
She took Shepard's other hand, guiding it to her wet pussy, while the others jostled for position above the bound commander. Shepard could no longer understand what they were saying because Kelly had closed her thick, milky thighs around her head, but she could guess by their weight on her body that Miranda was straddling her midsection while the asari were grinding against her legs.  
  
Soon, all shame was forgotten as the six grinded against Shepard with desperation, eager to quench the fire the Commander had light in them all that time ago. There was no dirty talking, no teasing of any kind, only the moans and slick sounds of their desires being fulfilled.  
  
Kelly was the first to reach her peak as Shepard's talented tongue probed deep into her core, touching all the sweet spots and making her cream in the commander's mouth. The former yeoman buckled her hips and shouted her pleasure to the skies, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she had the biggest orgasm of her life.  
  
From beneath, Shepard had already forgotten she was tied and being used like a sex toy, completely lost in pleasure as the sight of Kelly orgasming drove her wild with lust, especially when Miranda reached from behind to grope Kelly's perky tits.  
  
Shepard's core throbbed with wanton desire and, when the tired Kelly dismounted her to take a breather and regain strength on her legs, she was able to crane her head up and take a look at Miranda's perfect body as the former Cerberus operative seemed to be near her own orgasm, her mouth open as she panted and her tits wobbling obscenely.  
  
That stunning vision seemed to awaken Shepard, making her keenly aware of everything that was happening to her body, and she glanced around to see that Jack was looking at her with a sadistic smile while making Shepard finger her, Samantha doing much of the same but with her eyes closed and looking ashamed of herself. Behind Miranda, the asari were using her feet as masturbation aid, making out with each other.  
  
Miranda didn't appreciate Shepard's wandering eyes and pinched her nipples to get her attention. The former Cerberus operative wanted her commander to look at her, to desire her, to want her more than anything else so she decided to give Shepard a show, running one hand through her luscious black locks.  
  
"You could have had all of this..." Miranda said in a sultry tone, cupping her own tits before lifting and dropping them, making the pair bounce much to Shepard's viewing pleasure. "But no, you had to be a paragon."  
  
"All the time I spent admiring the body I built" She continued, tracing her finger across Shepard's collarbone. "Now, I'm gonna take what I want..."  
  
Switching position, Miranda turned her back to show off her perfect, round ass as she grinded her wet pussy against Shepard' rock hard abs. She came hard, squirting her juices and smearing them on the commander's belly when her hips never stopped moving.  
  
Samantha, who had managed to gather enough courage to open her eyes, was next to reach her peak, an eye-rolling orgasm making her knees buckle and her legs lose their strength.  
  
"Shepard... I'm cumming... God.... oohhh fuuuuck I'm cumming!!!"  
  
The commander didn't have any time to drink in the beautiful sight of Samantha in the throes of pleasure, because Liara and Samara soon followed. Their moans were muffled, because they had turned to sucking on Miranda's tits as the pair kept on grinding against her feet.  
  
That left Jack, the woman Shepard knew was the only one bold enough to even propose something like this. All eyes were on the biotic, smug smile growing wide as the exhibitionist side of her thrived under all of the attention. She wasn't in a hurry, holding onto Shepard's arm and rubbing her cunt against the commander's hand.  
  
"What are you sluts looking at? Never saw a hot, tattooed bitch getting off before?" Jack said, trying to look tough but failing miserably because she, like the others, was already a sweaty mess. "Just because I... oh shiit..."  
  
Her little speech was cut short by a jolt of pleasure, courtesy of Shepard. The commander had managed to slid two fingers into her wet pussy, easily pushing the already incredibly aroused woman into the edge of orgasm.  
  
Seeing Jack falter, her knees weakening as she moaned and cursed, made Shepard smirk with a small bit of regained pride. The tattooed biotic didn't miss it and pinched the commander's nipple hard in revenge, only letting go when her orgasm made her go weak, with Kelly already in position to ease her down (and cop a feel of Jack in the process).  
  
There was a momentary lull in the orgy, the woman that had used Shepard taking a breather to regain their strength. Liara was the one that broke the awkward silence, laying by Shepard's side and tenderly caressing her breast.  
  
"You have been awfully quiet, Commander." The asari said. "Tell me what is on your mind."  
  
"Tell me if you want us to stop." She whispered for her ears only.  
  
All of the sudden, Shepard felt a bit silly. She was just laying there, letting the others take the lead in this weird realization of her deepest desires, and she definitely didn't want them to stop.  
  
"What I want... is for any of you to touch me?"  
  
"Oh? We have been touching you plenty, Commander..." Miranda teased. "You will have to be more specific."  
  
Somehow, Shepard still had the capacity to blush, even after all they had done to her. "Fine. Will any of you be so kind as to touch my pussy and get me off?"  
  
"I don't think you've earned that quite yet, Commander." Samantha said, her smile quickly vanishing under Shepard's withering glare, who felt like snapping those restraints and showing them who was the boss. In the end, though, lust won over pride and she gave a short nod, telling them to go on.  
  
From them on, it was a blur as the six took turns using Shepard's body in any way they saw fit, constantly edging the commander but never granting her the sweet release she wanted. Miranda took great pleasure against her muscles, from her thighs to her biceps, while Jack dovefuck her small but perky breasts with Kelly right behind her.  
  
Liara and Samara continued to fuck each other as much as they fucked Shepard, always moving in tandem as they kissed and groped while having the bound redhead service them with her mouth or her hand. The asari were naturally more open with their sexuality, so they had no problems as the others were draw in by their brazen display and joined in on the fun.  
  
The only one to make Shepard her only target, Samantha almost felt bad for her former commander. Almost. She grinded against Shepard slowly every time the others took a break or focused on themselves, moaning loudly and shouting her love for Shepard with every toe-curling orgasm.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
It was a good few hours before the six were utterly spent, and Shepard a sweaty, sticky mess. Almost every inch of her skin was covered in their cum, and she was almost painfully aroused from being on the edge for so long. To her credit, no matter how amazing the feeling of those hot, wet pussylips against her felt.  
  
"I think she earned their reward, right girls?"  
  
Jack was the one to speak, finally granting mercy to Shepard.  
  
"Indeed, any more than this would be cruelty." Samara added, and Shepard huffed with annoyance at her unexpected jest.  
  
"Allow me, then." Liara said, and laid between Shepard's legs. She was the commander's oldest crush, so she received the honor of going first. She flicked her nub with her tongue, slowly pushing one finger into her eager pussy.  
  
"Oh God... I've been dreaming about this for so long..." Shepard cooed. "I can't... hold on.... oh fuck... keep going.... I'm almost there.... I'm... I'm cumming!!!"  
  
Her long-delayed orgasm was an explosive, creamy one. Shepard squirted all over Liara's face, the asari tonguing her flower with a smile on her face, while her body buckled and tensed in pure bliss.  
  
When Shepard finally relaxed, breathing deeply to regain her composure, Liara stopped eating her out to lick her finger. "Was it everything you dreamed about?" She asked coyly.  
  
"Yes." Shepard answered. She took another deep breath, closing her eyes and in a swift move, flexed her cybernetically enhanced muscles to break all the restraints at once.  
  
"But I need more."  
  
The six women looked at each other, because tired as they were, they knew one thing: what Shepard wanted, Shepard got.  
  
FIN


End file.
